Destiny's Way
by FFIX Paine
Summary: The continuing story of Tea as she fights the Forces of evil. sequel to Dark Moon Sailor moon Parody
1. A Dark Destiny

Chapter 5 A Dark Destiny  
  
Marek looks in the darkness of the throne room remembering when he had greater stature and some respect and fear - he even felt like family - that was ended the day Mai was born. She did take a liking to me at first but still treated me like a play thing - then when she was handed the power and the throne of the Negaverse she lost all respect for me and started treating me like a fool.- A jester something to get a cheap laugh out of. Marek thought to himself Mai will pay for what she has done to me. His Inner dark voices telling him his time will come where he will be king of the negaverse - He will spill the blood of the bitch queen, Marek "says to himself I have an idea one that mite get me the throne" Marek thought all I have to do is collect the piece of the Millenium Crystal,. Marek summons Odeon his loyal servent, Odeon appears beside Marek and says "yes Master Marek"' Marek turns and says " Odion I need you to pretend you are me so Mai doesn't notice Im missing" Odeon replys "yes master Marek". Marek says to Odion "You have to wear the clothes I always like to wear" Odion clothes change into a frilly pink dress, Marek scream not that clothes!! Marek presses his hand to his forehead panicing. Marek yells change out of that quickly before anyone see's you! Odeon changes into an outfit matching Mareks, "that's better" Marek says then vannishes laughing.  
  
Jedite enters the throne all tired and freaked out. Mai looks at jedite as he enters and says your plan failed? "I know" Jedite replys, Mai says in a tone that surprise Jedite "ill let you live this time because you got enough energy to please the Negaforce, Mai expression suddenly goes from happy to angry as she yell at Jedite' "You better not fail me again" " yes my Queen" Jedite says' Jedite "I have a plain that a person with half a brain could pull off" that means you will mess it up because you are beyond brainless says a voices out of the darkness that makes Jedite growl Malachite!! Malochite smirks as he comes out of the darkness brushing off his dark gray uniform,. Malochite says with a mocking tone "why send this weakling of a loser" Jedite mutters himself "atleast I don't date Transvestites" Malachite yells I heard that! Jedite laughs and says, "I also heard from a good source you play with Barbie doll's? That is a completely untrue there action figure Malachite replies, Jedite pulls out a Barbie - I think this belongs to you? Malachite grabs its and says don't touch that it's a collectors Malibu Barbie. Malachite cress's the Barbie's head and says did the mean man hurt you - Malachite looks up to see Mai and Jedite staring at him - Malachite yells don't look at me and vanishes, Mai laughs and says "That was interesting" "Yes indeed" Jedite Replies. Mai "says go and do the mission you have planned" Jedite replies yes my queen and vanishes. Mai now alone siting in her throne yawns and says Marek come here. Odeon walks up to the throne and says yes my queen, Mai smiles and says it's time for you to decrust my toes - Mai takes off her high heel shoes to reveal crusty green fungus covered toes swarming with flies' Odeon shudders and picks up a bucket with a sponge.  
  
Meanwhile in Central Zoisite is still searching for bandit Keith ' "come out come out where ever you are filthy human" Zoisite says. there came no answer to her call' she didn't know bandit Keith was following her jumping from tree to tree like Tarzan. Zoisite looks around the corner' Suddenly swinging from a Bandit keith grabs Zoisite' let go of me you gross human! Bandit Keith Replys as you wish and drops Zoisite face first in the lake' im gonna get you and make you pay. Zoisite screams then marches off muttering to herself I have to get changed now. -The next day- At school the bakeshop smelt like muffins. Tea and her classmates standing in front there finished muffins as Miss Haruna tests and grades them, Haruna takes a bite out of one and looks oddly at the student who made it and says "Bakura I told you that crack isn't an ingredient for muffin! Bakura replies "I thought you said add sugar" Bakura Replies' Haruna says "not that sugar god you kids will be the death of me I give you an F for being a moron" says Haruna' Bakura sighs and starts snorting crack. "What's is with that guy" Tea says' Heaven rolls her eyes and says Tea all the guys are on crack or they have to be to sign up for bake shop? "Oh you have a point heaven" Tea mutters'. As the school bell rings to end class, all the students in the room leave for the there next class, Tea sighs and says I hate Gym class! On the way out Tea is stopped by Bakura who is now grasping on her arm' Tea turns to face Bakura. Bakura says do you know the muffin man? in a dark voice that seemed to echo' in one of Bakura's hands he held a muffin which sprays green mist into Tea's face' Tea feels sleepy and passes out' Bakura picks up Tea and vanishes. Tea wakes up in the school infirmary rubbing her head saying "Where Em I", the school nurse walks in' it was the student Nurse Serenity who was also a classmate of Tea's, you worried me for awhile you took a nasty fainting spell in gym class' I went to Gym class? Yes you did said Serenity. Serenity looks worried at Tea and says you over worked yourself you shouldn't do that - Never do that again Tea you have to promise me? Tea replies "okay I promise I wont" Serenity smiles and says my duty's are over at the end of the day ill meet you at the ice-cream shop ill treat you and Heaven to some Vanilla hot fudge sundaes. "sounds good" said Tea' Tea says see ya Serenity bye and walks out of the schools infirmary as she left Serenity say bye. "Tea thought to herself that whole thing was weird" When did she go to gym class all she remembered was Bakura gasing her but maybe it was a day dream yeah that was it? Tea changes out of her gym clothes and heads to her last period class' In the hallway a shadowy figure watched as Tea went down the hallway and vanishes as Tea enters a classroom  
  
- T o Be Continued-  
  
(Sailor moon says) {Tea: what if I've been shot in the head today (Kaiba: a bullet through the head might be an improvement (Tea: shut your hole Kaiba (Tea: Sailor moon says hehehe 


	2. Friend or Foe

Chapter 6 'Friend or Foe'  
  
Later that day Tea Heaven and Serenity are enjoying there Sundae's At the the ice cream shop. Serenity ask "enjoying! your sundae Tea"? "yes I em" replys Tea. Heaven pokes at her Sunday and sighs" Tea looks at Heaven and says "whats wrong Heaven?" Heaven replys "Nothing" There has to be something wrong because you haven't touched your sundae. Heaven blushes and says "I have a crush on this guy. "who is the lucky guy" asks Tea, If I tell you you promise not to laugh? Heaven.said, yes I promise replies Tea, Heaven blushes and says Bakura! Tea mubbles to herself isnt that the one that gased me, Heaven looks at Tea oddly, Tea looks up and says "why him isnt he a crack head", "yes I know but hes still cute and his muffins are good?" Replys Heaven. "you ate one of those crack muffins you got to be kidding me" Tea said with a look of total shock. Heaven scowls at Tea, Heaven is about say something when Serenity interrupts the argument saying what ever makes you happy is fine with me, Tea says ok ok im fine with it too. Luna watching from a distince as Tea and her friends yammer on Luna feels a weird presence something she cant place, Luna says to herself is it of the negavers? but which one is it Heaven or Serenity, behind luna came laughing, luna to see the firgure dressed in white have returned. Luna swore under her breath as they started that stupid  
"Prepare for trouble" jessie said "and make it double" James said as the two said this they posed stupidly one of them says To protect the world from devastation replys Jessie To unite all people within our nation, To denounce the evil of truth and love, james Said then Jessie replys To extend our reach to the stars above! "god these stupid don't give up" said luna, and they just keep going with one of them saying Jessie and the other saying James, Jessie says "Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light, then James say Surrender now or prepare to fight! This weird cat looking thing comes out of no where and says Meowth, that's right!" as they finish a naked man runs passed Jessie Screams and james covers his eyes, suddenly they are both struck by a semi and jessie and james says looks team rocket blasts off again as they flew into the sky, Luna thought she heard someone in the truck screaming "Come back here Bandit Keith" Luna turn round and consintraited on strange presence shes feeling  
  
At Tea's house luna confronts Tea on the presence she felt. Tea smirks at luna and says you got to kidding I have know them since I was little I would have notice them being warriors of the negaverse, I said one of them is from the negaverse say Luna, the onlyperson I suspect of being of the negaverse if I wasn't dreaming the thing up is Bakura. Luna says Bakura? Hes a crackhead in my class replys Tea, hes always snorting crack says Tea, untill I think he gased me with a muffin and I woke up the infirmary. Luna asks Isnt Serenity the Student nurse in your school infirmary? Yes she is replys Tea. Tea looks at luna angrily and says there not from the negaverse and I can prove it. Tea charge out of the house  
  
Tea enter the school and heads to the infirmary. As she gets there she notices the door is wide open. This is weird? Tea thinks to herself, Tea trys to be quiet entering the room maybe the janitor is in there but finds the room is emty, Tea looks around the room. Each foot echoing through as Tea walks into the infirmary Tea reaches over and opens the cabinet door and looks in. all Tea Sees is a couple boxes of bandages rubbing alcohol. Tea think s to herself nothing weird here. Tea away then starts opening cupboards and searching through them, there was still nothing out of the ordinary! Suddenly Tea hears foots, Tea panic and hides and edges to get a good look at where the noises are coming from, shes see's this girl dressed in jeans and dark shirt Tea doesn't get a good look at this girl, Tea watches as she disapears around the corner. Tea relieve she not gonna be caught goes back to capboards and looking when she finds suddenly finds the muffin, Tea gasps at it and says "This is it" Tea stares at it unblinkingly trying not to believe Serenity was an agent of the negeverse. Tea Sneaks out of the infirmary and head out of the school on the way out a figure dresses in black comes out of no where putting his hand in Tea's face. Tea blinks and the figure was gone as fast as it appeared, Tea looks down to see the muffin was gone Tea walks out of the school little bit on dizzy side and wondering what just happened. Tea spots Serenity entering the icecream shop, Tea goes into it too and looks around and notices everyone was sleeping, Tea says what is going on here, Tea walks up to the counter and look around some more and notices Serenity was laying on the ground sleeping, Tea gasps and helps her friend onto one of chairs. Tea trys to wake her friend but doesn't work, Tea looks up to notice a scary looking woman staring at her, Tea panic and doesn't realise she ran into the boys washroom, Tea Settles and realizing this is sailor buseness pulls up her locket and says moon prism power and tranforms into her sailor scout Uniform. Out in the main lobby icecream the strange woman is talking with a man in a black uniform, the man says good work Jesterer, Jesterer replys ill do anything to please you master Jedite, Jedite grins and laughs at his plain working and says and sailor moon not anywhere to be seen. As Jedite said this Sailor moon walks out of the bathroom, Jedite freezes and says to himself "if I stay still maybe she wont see me" Tea says im sailor moon champion of justice in the name of the moon I will punish you, Jedite scream like a little girl and throws himself throught a plain glass window out into the street and runs away, Tea looks out the window then turns to face Jesteress. Tea glares at her and says "how dare you scare the innocent" "oh ya" says Jesteress as she start to shoot razer sharp crazy string at her, sailor moon dodges squeeling, and Jesteress keeps firing at her And Tea keeps dodging each blast till she is cornered, "Time to die Sailor brat" says Jesteress As she aimed for the fatal blow, A blast strikes Jesteress in the back, as Jesteress screams in pain. Sailor Moon.gets up and realizes its time and takes off her Tiara and say Millennium Tiara magic, Jesteress was still screaming in pain as the tiara strike home vaporizing her, Tea unconserned with the kill runs to where she thinks that blast came from. Tea gets there only to see a shadowy figure leaving, Tea yells stop come back here but the figure doesn't come back . Tea heads home so she could tells Luna what she has seen, Tea thinks to herself who is this person and is it a friend or a Foe  
  
To be Continued- (Sailor moon says) {Tea: I always late for class {Luna: because your a stupid git (Tea: Heh (Luna: its true (Tea: *strangles Luna* (Tea: Sailor moon says Hehehe 


	3. Heart of Darkness

Spelling corections In the previous chapter I spelt it Marek but this characters name is Marik  
  
In this I have fixed the mistake  
  
Chapter 7 "Heart of Darkness"  
  
Marik watches the crowd of creatures known as humans how interesting they appeared to him It will be great having them as his slaves, but the slave he will prize the most is Mai, the corner of marik's lip twists into a dark smile picturing Mai doing what ever he wanted her to do, Marik says to himself "first ill make her decrust my toes" Marik watches the human untill he feels a strange presence. Marik look side to side looking for the presence he felt because the presence was so familiar, the presence was coming from underneath him. Marik looks down to see Zoisite laying out cold on the ground, Marik jumps down from the tree house and picks up Zoisite and jumps back in and lays Zoisite on a make shift bed he made and starts to tend to her wounds. -Hours later- Zoisite wakes up and rubs her eyes and Says "Where em I? " Then Zoisite hears music that's sounds familiar to her and starts to follow untill she sees a green man playing a flute, like a ton of bricks it hit her who this was, Zoisite says suddenly without thinking "Brother" Marik turns and says "so you Remember me" Zoisite glares at Marik and says "Of course I remember you" Zoisite looks closely at Marik and says why are you green? Mai did this to me replys Marik with hatred in his voice that made Zoisite cringe. "What did she do to you" asks Zoisite, "She washed me in her colored loundry" growls Marik, Zoisite nearly laughs but desides not to. Zoisite looks at Marik and asks what are you doing here? I would ask you the same question replies Marik, Zoisite shudders and tells Marik everythings shes been through these days, Marik says you got to be kidding Mai sends one of her best warriors to chase a naked man and kill him when he is little threat to the negaverse and when there is more important you could do? Zoisite says I know its stupid but since I told you why im out here now its your turn? Im here to find the Millenium silver crystal replies Marik, Zoisite looks at Marik with interest and says the fabled Crystal is what you are after can I help, Marik says " you know if I get the crystal I will dethrone that whore of a queen, "yes I know im willing to help you bro" says Zoisite, Marik smiles at his sister and says "it will be like the good old days when we terrorized the galaxy" this will be fun says Zoisite, Zoisite says "first we will take care of this human then I tell Mai about the crystal and make her think ill give it to her she wont suspect a thing till its to late" yes it will be fun seeing that hag get what she deserves replies Marik.  
  
-At Tea's house- Tea runs in the door and drops face first in her bed, Luna jump onto the bed beside Tea and asked did you get your proof, Tea looks up and says 'what proof? The proof you said you you were getting to prove serenity wasn't an agent of the Negaverse, oh ya replies Tea, Tea's tells luna everything that has happened to her, luna says in a concerned tone "this seems odd you have to be careful because theres a lot a lot of agents of the Negaverse out there that person you thought saved mite be one too but wanted to kill you themselves" Tea's replies but now we know the agent wasn't Serenity because she was out cold when I entered the icecream shop, "Yes that is correct she couldn't be one atleast that part has been answered' says Luna. But that leaves Heaven? And I don't believe that says Tea. Luna replies you have to not to trust anything or anyone because if you don't you will get yourself killed and the universe depends upon you, oh I know the whole champion of the moon thing replies Tea, Yes and never forget that says Luna, Tea sighs and flips over onto her back and stares up at her bed room ceiling and Yawns. Tea says goodnight luna, goodnight replys Luna. Tea closes her eyes ands falls asleep.  
  
As the star appeared in the sky and the street lamp start to turn illuminating the streets with there light, Kaiba was heading home from a hard days at work, Kaiba and for an instint he felt guilty and for some reason erlier he felt like I should have been somewhere, that whole dream about that girl that must be it, that was a dream he muttered to himself then started walking again a voice come out of the darkness saying "Kaiba" Kaiba turns and looks around and says "who is out there answer me" "it wasn't a dream" replies the voice, show yourself Demands Kaiba, as you wish says the voice from shadows, a girls dressed in white just appears out of no where, its your destiny to help the sailor scouts untill you find what your looking for, who are you and what do you mean by what im looking for replies Kaiba, the girl in white "Your looking for the truth about your past the one that you dream about but don't remember" "and im Ishizu" says the girl in white. Ishizu if your correct I have to protect this whining warrior girl named Sailor moon you got to be kidding she cant even fight her way out of a paper bag its more like baby sitting then being a warrior im not a babysitter so you must find someone else, kaiba goes to walk away, Ishizu says no it you destiny to find the moon princess, at the sound of these words Kaiba freezes in position, Kaiba says in a low tone of voice how did you know, before Kaiba could finish Ishizu interrupts saying I know you dream every night about a moon princess this moon princess stands on a balcony in front of the full moon I know this because I was there before the attack. before kaiba could ask Ishizu vanishes into the shadow leaving kaiba alone again, Kaiba stares out into the darkness taking in what he has just been told.  
  
-To Be Continued-  
  
(Ishizu: today lesson is annoying people and how to kill them so I can have a better guest spot (Mai: you got your cameo now hit the bricks (Tea: shut up Mai (Mai: who bloody well made you incharge (Tea: im the star of the show :P (Tea: sailor moon says Hehehe 


	4. Into The Hornet Nest

Chapter 8 "Into the Hornets Nest"  
  
As Jedite enters the thrown room with a worried look on his face, Jedite bows to Queen Mai. Mai looks at Jedite says you failed me again, Jedite cringes, Mai says but you did bring enough energy to save your life and give you another chance I hope you don't fail me again next I mite not be so nice, yes I wont fail again replies Jedite, now go before I change my mind yells Queen Mai, Jedite vanishes in an instint, Mai says Marik come here, Odeon walks out of the shadows and says yes my queen, Mai reaches under herself and pulls out a bed pan and says clean this, Odeon putts on a biohazard suit and takes the bed pan and goes to clean it, Mai while your at it Marik get preperation H and apply it to my butt I think im getting hemroids?, Odeon cringes as he leaves the room. .  
  
-The Next Day- As Tea woke up she yawn and gets up heads towards her closet, Tea pulls out her school uniform and got dressed, Tea finishes dressing and leave her room and heads down stair, Tea desends the stairs and heads into the kitchen where she find her dad reading the mourning paper. Tea's greats her saying good mourning pumpkin without even looking away from the newspaper. as Tea sits down Yugi enters the room. Yugi says good mouring Tea, good mourning Yugi Replies Tea. Tea looks at her watch as she puts it on and she totally sand says im gonna be late, Tea runs out the front door nearly knocking over the mailman, as Tea rounds the corner she runs into Joey and is knock flat on her back, Tea looks up and blushes, Joey helps Tea up while saying "oh sorry I didn't see I hope I didn't hurt you" "Im find" mubbles Tea still staring into joeys eyes, I have to be heading to arcade you can stop by and visit when my shift is over says Joey, that will be great said Tea as Joey left, and Tea suddently remembered the time and started running to school, as Tea got to school the bell rings making her late for third time this week. as Tea enters school she sighs and heads to her locker, Tea opens her locker and putts her lunch box in, Tea pulls out brush and starts brushing her long blond hair as she looked in the mirror she notices a figure watching her it was Bakura watching her from a distance, this is starting to creep me out Tea thought to herself, as Tea turns around Bakura wasn't there anymore, im going paranoid Tea thought to herself as she head to class Tea walks into the class and sits at her desk and across the room Miss Rachel Sirius was glaring at her, "Late again Tea" says Miss Sirius, Im sorry replies Tea as she notices the whole staring at her. Only person that wasn't looking at Tea was this black hair with the greenest of eye she know this girl as her best friend Heaven. Tea sighs when she realizes heaven was staring at this white hair crack she knows as Bakura, Tea says "Hey Heaven" "Earth to Heaven" "Houston we have a problem" sighs Tea, some girl with greenish blue hair taps Tea on the shoulder and says I know how to get her attention, How shes completely zoned? replies Tea, the makes a paper airplane and throws it while say now launching Air to blushing girl missile, the paper air plane hit heaven in the side of the head. Heaven screams and looks around for what hit her, Miss Sirius yells at the girl with the greenish "what did I tell about throwing those things in my class? Sorry Miss Sirius replies Ryoko in a sarcastic tone, "Nice to meet you Ryoko" says Tea nearly giggling, Heaven was now very confused, Tea looks at Heaven and says I was a afraid I lost you in la la land, Heaven now breaks out into laughter and says sorry. I zoned.  
  
After school Tea headed to the arcade as she walk to the arcade she notices shes been follow she starts to walks faster she quickly turn around to see no was following her suddenly above her something says BOO!!! Tea falls on her butt, Tea thinks is this a negaverse monster, Tea looks up to see Ryoko laughing at her hanging upside down from a tree, You Scared me Ryoko says Tea, "That what I wanted" says Ryoko 'You're the weirdest girl I have ever meet" says Tea, thank you replies Ryoko as she jumps from the tree and land on her feet and runs off saying "cya later" as Tea enters the arcade she notices its very busy, Tea went up to employee and asks wheres Joey? He looks at her and said Joey didn't come in today, that was weird since wasn't Joey heading to work when she bumped into, something is off here though Tea, she sneakingly made her way to the back, as she walked by the employee lounge she Tea notices a free floating crystal it looked like a disco ball and suddenly heard get soon there will be enough energy for the negaverse soon we will rule the universe, oh crap Tea says to herself, Tea pulls out the brooch and says Moon Prism power she transforms in a blinding flash of light, Sailor moon charges into the room to find the room empty she walks slowly into the room looking for the the person that voice came from but theres no one in here this is so odd I thought I heard someone says Tea to herself, as Tea said this a black round shadow start to appear on the ceiling a head reaches out and grabs and pulls her screaming into the darkness, as sailor moon eye are uncovered she notices she's tied to a table, a figure Dressed standing beside a freakishly dressed woman, now answer me says the man in gray who are you, "let me go" says Sailor Moon, "wrong answer" replies the man in gray, who are you says Sailor moon, IM Jedite warrior of the Negaverse and you will answer my question, Never says Sailor moon, Wrong answer again, your trying my patients give me you name little girl, kiss my Ass replies Sailor as she spits in Jedites face, Jedite wipes the spit off his face and smiles as he pull out this crystal and places it on sailor moon as it touches her it causes horrible pain which cause sailor moon to scream out , Jedite "yells answer me now" and press the crystal again and again too sailor moon as sailor moon screamed her screams of pain echoed through a now quit arcade since everyone in it was now sleeping so they couldn't here the Screams as Sailor Moon is being Tortured  
  
-To Be Continued-  
  
(Sailor Moon says) (Tea: today we look at zoning out it often because of cute guys (Mandra: yeah cute guys like Bakura "Drools" (Tea: Heh don't drool on me (Heaven: Bakura is mine ( Mandra: no hes mine ( Luna: will you girls grow up ( Tea: Sailor moon say Hehehe 


	5. Aphrodite Appears

Chapter 9 "Aphrodite Appears"  
  
The sky was starting to brighten as the night gave way to mourning , Luna woke up and yawn, Luna jumps on the bed to wake Tea, Luna says Wakey Wakey slee - head? Luna stopped as she realized Tea wasn't in bed, where is she thought Luna, Luna noticed the bed was still and made like no one touched it so Tea didn't come home, "this could be bad " luna mutters to herself Luna ran out into the living room thinking maybe she got home and fell asleep on the couch Tea wasn't on the couch either this fact made Luna start to worry, Luna left through the back and climbed a tree to see if she could see if Tea was near, but no sign of Tea anywhere in sight. Luna scampers down the tree and start sniffing around for Tea scent, Luna suddenly picks up tea scent and follows it to her school the follow it to under a tree, suddenly she notice she was being followed it was Bakura, Bakura walks up to Luna and says what is a pretty kitty like you doing so far away from home, Luna Meowed and purred as Bakura pet her and slowly made her way away from him picks up Tea catches Tea's scent and follows it to the arcade It weird it looked like people slept over night in the arcade, Luna thought I didn't know these games were so addictive, Maybe Serena slept overnight here thought Luna, Luna sneaks into the arcade notices its empty, Luna looks through row's and row's of arcade games without a sign of Tea anywhere, Luna catches a whiff of Tea's Scent again follows it to the back though a back door to the employees lounge where the trail ended, Luna says to herself I sence the negaverse and my worst fears have come true they have here, if shes dead then everything is lost, suddenly on she see's Tuxedo mask land and come through the back door, "Where is sailor moon" Tuxedo mask say to himself , they have her says Luna, Tuxedo mask stares at Luna and says "now Cats can talk when has my life gone so insane" "okay who has her" replies Tuxedo mask, the Negaverse has sailor moon and who know what there doing to her. Tuxedo Mask mutters its her fault for walking to trap what a novice, Before Luna could tell him off Tuxedo mask runs off and disappears. that guy has a real attitude problem thinks Luna, but I hope he finds her on time.  
  
As Sailor moon wakes up she felt the pain surge through her again, the pain she felt made it hard to breathe and even moving in slightest degree was painful. IM glad your awake so we can start again with your interrogation, I ask a question you answer it, if you don't give the right answer you will feel the pain and were to far from anyone to hear you scream. Now answer me who sent you, im a warrior of the Moon Kingdom spat Sailor Moon. You got to be kidding the moon kingdom was destroyed I helped destroy it, Jedite starts laughing and then stops suddenly and presses the crystal to sailor moon side. Sailor moon screams the pain renewing in her as the crystal touched her echo's of her scream through the room, Jedite pulls the crystal away as Sailor moon faints again  
  
-Central Park- Bandit kieth was running through the park naked, Keith through I wonder where that weird girl that wants to kill me, as he said this zoisite charge out from no where, Bandit runs from the charging Zoisite, Bandit keith keeps running till suddenly hit something that feel like a brick wall, "Heh" say bandit keith as he realizes he cant move, Marik appears playing his flute and when he finished playing he walk over to bandit keith, this is what a naked human looks like? says Marik, you notice he only has two and not three and humans seem to have the ability to speak out of there ass says Zoisite, interesting says Marik as he stared at bandit keith , "what do we do now?" Zoisite said in excited tone, lets kill I says Zoisite . Marik not paying attention to his sister pulls out a crystal and as he pulls it out it glows, we will take this creature back to the tree house where we will do experiments on him to see why the crystal reacts, Yes my brother says Zoisite, All three of them vanish. .  
  
-Hours later-  
  
Jedite stands over Sailor Moon while she is out cold again, looks over her looking for anything that could identify her since torture wasn't working, sailor moon wakes up again and says get you hands off me you perv, Jedite says answer me or feel the pain again and AGAIN, now Jedite was yelling at her, GO TO HELL Sailor Moon yells back at Jedite, Jedite presses the crystal this time to sailor moon forehead, before Sailor Moon screams she thought to herself why me this total sucks, it hurt to scream but sailor moon still screamed by now she hurt all over and her face was wet with tears, sailor moon passes out again, Jedite start searching for id. Jedite see's a locket and pulls it off of sailor moon, as he pulls it off Sailor Moon detransforms in front off him, Jedite says I have seen this girl before her name is Tea Mazaki, so the Champion of the Moon I was so scared of was a pathetic little school girl this has to be a joke Jedite thought to himself, Now this little mystery is solve I can just kill her and we would nothing to worry about anymore, a sword made out of Crystal starts being created in his hand, "Bye bye Sailor Brat" Jedite says as he brings the sword to bare on Tea's throat, Jedite says. Suddenly from someone yells Venus Cresent V Smash, A beam of light disintagrates Jedites sword and knocks him over, a figure in a white and orange dress runs up to the table and breaks Tea's bindings and picks her up after reteiving the locket from the ground and jumps out a window, when the girl in orange got far enough she places Tea on the ground and places the locket on Tea and she instintly tranforms back into sailor moon, the girl jumps away as tuxedo mask jumps by. Tuxedo mask suddenly see's sailor laying on the ground he dives down and picks her up, sailor moon regains some awareness of thing around her and sees shes being carried by Tuxedo Mask she snuggles into tuxedo masks chest as he took her back to her home.  
  
Back at the abandoned hotel jedite got up and teleport out the window and stood looking for the sailor brat and who ever that was they will pay for what they have done, Jedite curse you sailor brat I know who you are and can come for you at anytime, as he finished yelling Jedite is suddenly impaled, Jedite look down to see the point of a sword sticking out of his chest, Jedites looks to find holding that sword was Marik, Why are you doing this says Jedite after he coughs out blood,"Because you interfering with my plan" replies Marik, Marik pulls out the sword out of jedite and then decapitates him with a final slash and lets Jedite's lifeless body fall down to the ground and vanish into a bunch of sparkling lights. Marik smiles and vanish into the darkness of the night  
  
-To Be Continued-  
  
(Sailor Moon says) (Tea: sometimes thing get out of hand when you run with sharp objects (kaiba : like when I had to get a knife out of my brain (Tea: so never run with sharp objects you mite end up with one shoved up your (Tea : sailor moon say hehehe cya 


	6. Clear As Crystal

Chapter 10 "Clear as Crystal"  
  
Tea stared out the window she was feeling better but some of the pain was still more then just Physical pain but mentally she was traumatized, she didn't want to be a sailor scout any more, its been days since she was freed from Jedites capture. Luna watched sailor moon worried that if Tea didn't get over what happened and continued her sailor scout dutys that the universe was doomed but way thing seemed Tea would never recover from mental scars she had received from that negaverse warrior named named Jedite. Tea was still staring out the window like when she first woke up after she was rescued.. suddenly coming in from the window a girl in a orange and white dress appeared, Luna gasped at the newcomer and said you're a sailor scout? Yes the girl said, Im sailor Venus says the girl as she walked over to Tea and waved her hand in her face, how long has she been like this? Asks Sailor Venus, 'Since she first woke up after she was rescued from Jedite', replies Luna, im gonna try something to see if it works says Sailor Venus, Sailor starts to glow and tranform into a normal blue school uniform and her hair turns from a blonde to a greenish blue, girls walks over and sits beside Tea and says its me Ryoko the new girl in your class. Ryoko pokes Tea and says wakey wakey, this isnt working says Luna, I know I know replies Ryoko, all of a sudden Ryoko tackles Tea and start tickling her, Tea breaks out giggles as Ryoko tickled her senceless, Ryoko stopped and waited. Tea turns to Ryoko and says what are you doing here, Ryoko smiles and says I was afraid I lost you in la la land, Tea laughs and says thank you, Your welcome says Ryoko, but how did you know I was, Before she could finish Ryoko pulls out something that looks like a wand with a weird looking symbol on it and says im a sailor scout like you. "Cool" Replies Tea. Next don't get yourself captured I mite be able to rescue like I did this time, you rescued me I thought Tuxedo mask did says Tea. He was on his way to rescue but I got to you first replies Ryoko, Thank you again says Tea, for some unknown reason Ryoko licked Luna and meowed, Artemis said to give you that for him, Artemis is with you says Luna with a surprised look on her face, yes he is at my house he was busy looking throw items found at the hotel which including organic traces of Jedite which means hes dead, Artemis is trying to find out what killed him. Tea suddenly yell whooo hooooo Jedite is dead, who ever took him out I like him already, that basterd got what he diserved.  
  
Queen Mai looking a across from her throne sees a guy dressed in gray like Jedite but with long white hair. Malachite enters the throne room and walk up to the Mai and bows, and says Jedite has got himself killed by those sailor moon he was talking about. Either We have underestimated her Says Mai. Or Jedite was a complete fool interrupts Malachite in a mocking tone. That could be it but we can take that chance says Mai. So we should eleminate this sailor girl, yes but first we need energy for the negaverse and if that sailor moon shows herself kill her and don't fail me, I wont my queen I will not fail say Malachite, Malachite turns and vanishes as he walks out the thone room door, as Malachite left Odeon made his way into the throne room holding a tube of Preperation H, "Marik you know what to do" says Queen Mai. Odeon cringes and applys the Preperation H.  
  
-The Tree house- Marik runs the crystal over Bandit keith still trying to figure out why its glowing, suddenly it starts glowing and bandit keith starts screaming and this bright light comes out of keith's chest and appears to a diamond, Zoisite gasps at the sight of it and then says it's a piece of the Milllenium Silver crystal, Marik says to himself one down and 6 piece to go, but they both soon realized badit keith was still screaming, Zoisite says "what wrong with him?" He turning into a shadow warrior because crystal had them I inside it it, Bandit keith turns into a shadowy thing and turns turns into a green barely dressed woman and jumped out the window saying im free atleast and im gonna terrorize something hahahahaha, "this is not good is it if that things path of destruction leads sailor moon here" says Zoisite. "No it isnt good" says Marik, we better make sure that thing doesn't far  
  
-Central Park- Tea and Ryoko were talking about there trail and error as sailor scouts, Tea laughs loudly as Ryoko told the story of how she became a scout. And Artemis had the nerve to walk into a change room to give me this wand, Tea nearly falls off the park bench, He really a perverted cat says Tea holding her sides. Yeah I think so too replies Ryoko, did you your naked juring the sailor tranformation says Ryoko. Tea spits out what she was drinking at the time and says What. Ryokos says yes I had the bad luck to start transforming as a bunch of guys walked into the room it was so imbarassing, I would be too if that happen to me replies Tea with reddening face, in tuxedo mask saw me naked I would just die. as she said this a monster leaped out of a hedge in front of them and ran off, Tea and Ryoko and Tea says it sailor buseness I think, Ryoko Nods back and pulls out her wand, Ryoko says I don't think we should transform here if you get my dift. Tea hid behide a bush and says moon prism power And she tranforms, Ryoko hides too and says Venus power and shes transforms in a bright gold light, they started chasing the monster till it noticed them and stopped, the monster growled you and points it scaley hand at the both both at Sailor moon and Venus, Sailor Venus jumps over and kicks the monster in the head. The monster barely felt it. in the background Marik and Zoisite watch everything happening and he growls its too late they will follow the path of destruction to the tree house they both vanish. Sailor Venus yells Venus Cresent Beam smash a bright light shoots out of her hand and strikes the monster, the monster and and knocks Sailor venus off her feet in time Sailor moon, Sailor pulls off her tiara and is about to throw it but then Artemis leaps out of no where and says stop that thing is human use this , Artemis a wand with a cresent moon on it and say moon healing power, Sailor Moon nods and says moon healing power and a bright light envelopes the monster and turns into a naked man, wow instint sex change says Sailor Venus,. "You are weird" says Sailor Moon. Look its tuxedo mask yell sailor Venus, Sailor Moon says fanticly Where Where, Sailor Venus falls over laughing. Your mean says Sailor moon, they both detransform and walk to their homes laughing  
  
-To Be Continued- 


End file.
